Percy Jackson and the Romans
by Malosi06
Summary: Percy's life changes in an instant. Determined a son of Ceres, He most learn how to cope with being Demigod, and Find a new home. Many challenges await percy, what will the fates throw at him, what is his purpose. Long updates. R&R will fuel me to update faster
1. Chapter 1

As of this moment in time, my life was filled with contrasting feelings. Happy, yet petrified. He was seeing the person he hated the most, that abused him as well as his dad, spent all their family's money, and a horrible motherly figure, be killed. However now was not the time to celebrate, the great dane of a beast was looking at him and his dad with hungry eyes. It's maw covered in the blood of his "mom". It growled loudly and crept forward. I looked up my dad for protection, he glanced down and gave me a sad look. We backed up into the living room, the beast followed slowly, as if embracing the fear we no doubt reeked of. My dad noticed the door was cleared now that the great dane of a wolf had followed them. He squeezed my shoulder and pointed to the door with the same hand. With the other he grabbed a vase off a stand. The apparently got tired of waiting for it's snack and licked it mouth once before leaping at us. My dad pushed us to the side and smashed the vase on the monster's head, disorienting it enough for my dad to jump on its back.

"RUN!" was the last thing he ever said to me.

I looked at him hesitating to stay but he just shook his head. So i turned my head towards the door and booked it. I ran down the streets of Los Angeles at the dead of night. Plenty of people were still awake but that still wouldn't stop a monster like the one he saw. I ran for hours it seemed like, until I fell down in dirt, arms and legs apart as if I were about to make a dirt angel. I sucked in air greedily, taking as much in as I could. Once my heartbeat calmed down a little and I could breathe normal, I sat up. I noticed I was on the side of a freeway and to his right was Los Angeles. I was a good ten miles away. A lone tear trickled down my face as he thought about the fate of his dad. Paul was the best dad I could ever have. They didn't have much but he always did everything for me. He never got angry when I got expelled from a school. Not even the time where I shot a cannon at the school bus on accident. We had the best of times as father and son, but it wasn't always the things we did that were great, just the spending of quality time with him. Sometimes we would climb to the roof of the apartment complex the lived in and would look at the stars. My dad would tell me stories of the greek and roman myths. My favorite ,by far ,was Hercules. All the trials that he went through to prove his innocence to the gods, going through trial after trial. His strength and determination really shined to me though. Not physical strength but mental. A strength to persevere through the toughest of times and that is what I needed. With no food, water, shelter, or family, I trudged on in the dark of night, To where? I don't know. I just let my gut feeling take me wherever.

Line break

In the distance, after walking many hours, I saw a forest line. The moon was still out and at it's peak. My stomach growled loudly.

I looked down sadly, saying ,"You know I don't have any food nor do I know where any is"

It seemed to understand and kept quiet, but I could feel his empty stomach trying to digest itself. About a mile away from the forest I noticed a gas station. My day seemed to brighten up.

 _I don't have any Family, and I can't really get in trouble with anyone that I would care about, so maybe stealing this once would be justified_

But the thought about stealing alone made him feel guilty and angry with himself.

 _Okay so definitely no stealing, since it's just plain wrong. Maybe Begging? I wouldn't be lying if i were to say that I am in dire needs of food since I'm all alone and have no family._

Yet again my instincts or body seemingly rejected the idea yet again. The action almost felt deign of me. While I was contemplating, I tripped on a rock that happened to appear in front of me causing me to fall clumsily on the ground. But when I pushed himself up I saw a benjamin on the ground covered in dirt. I looked around, and even rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming.

 _What a convenience_.

I picked up the 100$ bill and tucked it into the pocket of my jeans and dusted myself off. I then headed to the gas station only to realize that it was on the opposite side of the freeway. Cars flew by at high speed

 _figures only so much could go my way._

Boy was was I wrong. Simultaneously two cars in opposite lanes crashed randomly causing all the cars behind them to hit their brakes to stop from being apart of the accident. Seeing this as my only opportunity to cross the freeway, I ran as fast as I could across it. Right as my foot hit the other side traffic speed up again, people sped by, like the cars that flipped didn't happen. I shook it off and went into the beat up gas station for some food and water before I go into the forest. I heard the notorious ding of the gas station as i pushed the door open. The first thing that I noticed was how big it was. I swore that the store was much smaller on the outside. I shook that off as well and walked around. They surprisingly had back packs even foldable wagons in here. Never in my life had I seen a gas station carry this , but when life gives you lemon you make lemonade. I bought a couple of backpacks, a lot of 1 liter water bottles, pretzels and bunch of other foods. I struggled to carry all of my stuff to the counter as there were so many of them. I barely made it there as some chips were starting to slip from my grip as I got there. No one was at the counter so I waited. I looked around after a couple of minutes and coughed loudly once or twice. Finally a tall man came. I didn't think anything of it until I saw his eye.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" I yelled

The deformed man just looked down at me menacingly.

"I'm a cyclops bro." He replied with surfer accent

"Cyclops are real?!" I asked surprised.

"Uh yeah bro. We've been like living next to you guys since like the dawn of age bro." He said nonchalantly.

"But aren't you guys evil? From what I heard one of you guys tried eating Ulysses." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Those bros of mine are like huge dicks. They like eat humans and demigods." He said rolling his eye.

"What about you?" I asked kinda scared.

"Oh me bro? No need to worry little dude. I've chosen a life human food and like peacefulness." He said bobbing his head.

True to his word he didn't seem like Cyclopes from stories. His hair was combed pretty decently, his teeth weren't yellow, he didn't reek that bad of BO, and his clothes ironed and washed.

"What made you choose this life…. ummmm dude?" I asked a little less intimidated.

Without missing a beat he said darkly ,"death."

My eyes opened wide, mouth agape, arms limp at my side.

"What do you mean death?!" I questioned loudly.

His eye closed from how I all but screamed at him.

"Cool it little bro. As like a monster, you don't fully die bro. Your soul like goes down to Tartarus after you've been killed bro ,and You repeat a cycle of life in a horrible place and dying a horrible way bro. It really like sucks bro." He said kinda sad.

"That sounds horrible" I said shivering slightly.

"I know bro. That why I'm like surfing this wave bro...riding it all the way till the end of time." He replied coolly, while making his hand pretend to surf.

"Anyways little bro, you have like a really strong scent. It has a earth accent to it. So i'd say you were a son of hades." He stated

Confused with what he said I asked," what do you mean scent and son of hades. I'm just a boy and I'm pretty sure I would know if my dad was hades?"

The cyclops thought for a moment before saying ,"Well dude, scent is what draws monsters to you bro. It kinda like a beacon for monsters, but like in smelling form. You know what I mean bro?"

"I guess I do. So it's like the smell of good food?" I questioned

"Yeah little bro. Like that but stronger for those monsters. They are like able to smell it for miles upon miles bro. Pretty rad for them. But for you little bro not so much?" The cyclops said.

" okay…. but what about son of hades? My dad was just a regular guy. He didn't seem like the all powerful hades, god of the dead and the underworld." Is told the guy, or monster, or whatever you want to call him

" That is true… Did you ever like meet your mom bro?" He asked more intrigued

I shook my head ," she was lost in a excavation site a while back, from what my dad told me."

" well from what I can tell ,and like smell little bro, you are a son of Demeter. You green eyes, earth strong smell. Congrats bro. You probably won't isn't as strong as a scent of the big three little bro. So just like lie low and get to the nearest camp." He said happy for me

" Don't you mean Ceres?" I asked confused

He looked at me weirdly before his eye got huge ," oh yeah bro. Totally what I meant. Anyway there should be a camp of people just like you. Demigods. Just like follow your heart and like you'll get to a wolf place. There Lupa will tell you the rest.

At that point in my life. My world was spinning. I was a son of Demeter. Amazing not so much. Better for survival apparently. There was place for people like me. And they were all demigods. I was a demigod.

After coming over my daze. I bought all the food and water, as well as backpacks. The friendly cyclops, Who I soon found out was billy, wished me luck and gave me my stuff for half price. Since he still wanted to keep his job, but still help me out.

Walking out, I looked into the wilderness ,the trees looked imposing, the moon starting to set but still shined light, I breathed in and blew out. This is my new life one of adventure, I hope. Then I started my trek to the this house of wolves. Little did I know what thing were going to happen that would forever change my mind.

 **Hey guys is Malosi. This is my second story. But we don't talk about the first one. I was kinda debating weather to write this or not. I got sidetracked in my last story b/c of school and sports. But I will try extremely hard to post ASAP. But yeah this is just an intro please bear? bare? with me. Next chapter will include the journey to the wolf house as well as a little bit of training. More action to come after that. ANYWAYS I just wanted to write this b/c I see very little Roman fanfics and I wanted to write my own. So I did and hopefully I'll be able to get this going. Thank you. Please review.**

 **Question: what should be the pairing and what is your opinion on how many words should be in a chapter?**

 **Leave in reviews**

 **Peace**


	2. Helping Strangers

_Who knew walking was hard?_

I had been in the forest for a couple of hours now and my feet were starting to ache. Flies kept bugging me, the forest was loud, I even ran out of blue sour patches. And those were the best ones!

 _I wish I was back at home again… back with Paul, no monsters to worry about, no worrying about surviving, dying, finding this camp for demigods._

I kept walking _._ Trying to get my mind off how horrible my life was at the the moment. I looked down at the ground seeing the bright green grass. I was surprised to see that it wasn't even partially dead. It was like it the grass was Astro turf from how green it was. I looked around and noticed it was only by me that it was like this, other spots had dirt patches. I looked behind me and saw a long trail of bright green grass as well.

 _What in the world?_

I looked down at the ground and started to walk some more _._ Sure enough the grass around my feet grew rapidly. It spread from around my feet turning dirt to grass, giving it the perfect green color, flowers popped up here and there.

 _Why is this happening?This never happened before. Not even when I got chased by that Goliath of a wolf._

I was so preoccupied that I tripped over something.

"Umph" I coughed out after falling

I looked back and saw a dead tree. The bark was old, moss was growing on it, the tree trunk was broken half way. It was kinda saddening to me. So I got off my butt and walked up to it. I put my hand on the top half of the tree. Sure enough it began to mend itself. Fibers from the tree connected to the base and help upright it. The leaves grew back in front of my eyes, beautiful light green. The bark became young and dark. The moss seemed to have disappear giving it a garden tree look. It was at an angle but the tree trunk looked brand new. Happy with what I did, I continued my journey.

Line Break

The sun was at its peak, and it was pretty hot. However the thick forest line kept me in the shade. I was getting used to the birds shouting and yelling, I even became thankful for them. In LA ,pidgins were the only birds I saw, and all i beards they say was "coo coo". I was eating some blue M&M's when I heard a loud scream. I panicked dropping my M&Ms and ran behind the closest tree. My heart became increasingly fast, but my mind going 0 mph. My mind was blank, I didn't know what to do. I looked around wildly. I waited a couple of seconds

"HELP!" a voiced wailed

I looked at the way I heard a voice.

 _Should I go?_

 _This could be a trap._

 _BUT THEY NEED HELP_

 _BUT YOU CAN DIE_

 _Don't ever run from a fight…_

This mental fight happened working five seconds before I heard another yell. I made up my mind. I ran towards the scream as fast as I could.

…

I ran until I saw a huge clearing and stopped right before I entered. From there I saw a huge bonfire with a behemoth sized caldron. Hanging above it were three people tied with a rope. All were unconscious. I looked around for someone that would have called help, but found none. Suddenly a the ground began to hake to and fro. Then exiting the Forest line, was a huge monster, just like the one I saw at the mart. Except twice as big, and twice as ugly. It only wore a loincloth, it's skin was somewhat tan, but covered in dirt and sweat. It's hair was ragged, tangled and oily. Hair came from its ears and armpit, and I could smell it's body odor from twenty feet away. It smelt like manure and a dumpster combined. It's one eye had a evil look to it as well. It's sclera was tinted yellow. It's iris was a dark ,almost black, brown and its eye had red veins popping out of it.

"Need more demigods." it rumbled ,"I hungry."

I grew weary as it said that.

 _It will eat me if I get caught, but I need to save those people. No one deserves to die like this._

It looked up and opened its mouth. I expected it to yell for other monsters but what happened surprised me. Out its mouth came a young girl's cry.

"HELP!" It mimicked

My heart stopped… this indeed was a trap.

My young mind was having a hard time trying to come up with a plan to help them. Time was running out and sooner or later those fellow demigods were toast.

I ended up just making it up on the fly. I ran around the clearing to the other side and climbed the tree that the rope was tied to. Once above there I chucked a couple of acorns at a girl with black hair. She shifted slightly and stopped. I chucked a couple of more acorns this time harder. This ,effectively, did the job and the girl was awake. She looked around scared before realizing where she was and slumped a little. I threw another acorn to get her attention. She looked up and saw me with here bright blue eyes. The almost glowed in the shade that she was in. She was more than surprised, but I put a finger up to my lip and she kept quiet and nodded.

I mouthed ," I'm going to help. Be ready to run"

She frowned and looked below her.

Again I silently said ," I'll take care of that ,just be ready"

She nodded and started to nudge the other people awake. They looked at her weirdly before she shook her head up and their eyes followed. When they saw me they, the girl almost. But I ,again, put a finger to my lip. The boy looked hopeful, his sky blue eye lighting up. I gave them a reassuring smile before pointing at the giant. They looked over and saw it picking it teeth with a sword.

"Distract" I mouthed when they looked at me again

They nodded and the girl with black hair shouted "hey ugly!"

The monster looked up annoyed

"What you want food." It said rather bored

"We have another friend if you want another demigod to eat" she said loudly

The monster's eye widened a bit

"Where?" it asked more interested

"Under a tree where you found us. It was our camping spot and we were going hunting." She lied

The monster seemed suspicious but took her word for it.

"Okay demigod. I listen, but if lie. I eat first" he said seriously

I saw the girl visibly gulp before nodding her head. The creature stood up and threw down its toothpick ,before walking away whence it came from. While this was going on I had climbed down the tree and looked for anything to put the fire out with. It was easily twice the size of a normal bonfire, so kicking dirt would be useless. I heard the giant leave and drop the sword. Seeing this I jogged over to the sword to get it before the monster came back. Then I jogged over to the fire. The wood looked brand new and wouldn't go out anytime soon. I started getting worried about not being able to save them, until I felt the ground below me shift. I quickly looked down the see the dirt swirling around my feet. My eye widened and I touched it. My hand sunk into it like water, and calmness seemed to wash over me.

After that, I got random gut feeling. I hesitantly raised both my hands like a mummy , and weirdly dirt began to rise up. An awkward tugging sensation filled my gut as more and more dirt began to rise up. Surprisingly within seconds it became more and more like second nature.

"This is AWESOME !" I yelled.

Then, I guess the word would be, willed(?) the dirt over the fire, effectively putting it out.

Now that the fire was out, whatever in the cauldron would coo-

 _Wait a second…_

I raised the dirt again, however this time I imagined it as a staircase. I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as I could. I felt a little pinch in my gut and when I opened my eyes, there before me were stairs made of dirt. I smiled proudly, then ran and climbed up the tree. I cut the rope, with the sword that I picked up, dropping the people onto the platform that was was connected to the stairs. The people untangled themselves and ran down the stairs quickly. I jumped down the tree and met them halfway. They girl with black hair ran up and hugged me tightly

"Thank you so much" she said sincerely

She was a good four to five inches taller than me. She was very attractive. High cheekbones, full lips, and a slightly upturned nose.

"You did a hell of a job" the blonde boy said patting my back.

He was a tad bit taller than the girl, his hair the opposite color hair of the girl, baby blue eyes instead of sapphire blue, and had a smirk that matched his vibe.

"No problem." I said ," No one deserves to get eaten."

The group chuckled.

"We should get going before th-" I started before I the ground started shaking

*boom* *boom* *boom* *boom*

We all turned our heads just in time to see the monster come back into the area.

"We're screwed." Sighed the girl.

"Don't lose hope yet, I didn't just save you all just to die." I said with enthusiasm

They all looked at me crazily.

"Come one guys four of us one of him. Plus he doesn't have the blood of the gods now does he?" I said

A blonde girl that was an inch shorter than me rose her finger and said ," well actually he could be a son of Poseidon so technically he does have the blood of a god"

I looked at her with a straight face, and then just shook my head.

"Let's just get this over with." I said disappointed

The oldest girl shook her head and said " Luke take Annabeth and flank left. The kid and I will distract "

The other two nodded and ran into the tree line to get behind the monster

Said monster looked at us angrily

"How did you get out of the rope!" He yelled angrily

And then he pointed at me " and who are you puny demigod , I don't remember tying you up."

"Let's just get this over with." I said while looking at the girl

She looked at me smiling, determination set in her eye. We both looked at the monster and ran at him, screaming a battle cry.

"AHHHHH!" We yelled.

She ran holding a spear and shield, that somehow appeared out of nowhere(?) , while I used the sword I picked up. The giant broke a huge branch off the tree and used it as his weapon. Right when we were about ten feet away he swung the branch downwards making us split apart. The girl and I took turn trying to stab the giant, only to back away quickly to avoid turning into brain matter. He suddenly yelled painfully as he crashed down onto a knee. I looked over and saw another sword sticking out from his left thigh.

 _Ohhhh that's gotta hurt_

The giant recovered rather quickly and took the sword out of his thigh before slowly getting up.

"ME ANGRY!" He yelled out

He began to swing the tree branch mercilessly, trying to hit anyone. We all backed away with caution.

"We need to end this soon, before someone gets hurt." I told Thalia

She nodded her head agreeing.

"If you can keep him still, I might be able to finish the job" she said thinking hard.

We then heard a scream. I looked over to see the girl had got hit and flew to the end of the clearing. Right where the forest line began.

"Annabeth!" The girl yelled .

The giant took advantage quickly. It ran as fast as it could bringing down it's branch with all its might

 **CRACK**

…

 **Thank you for reading another chapter of this story. Leave a review if you think this was a good cliffhanger. If it got you mad then my bad. Also I know I said that I would include getting to Lupa's house but this was a good cliffhanger and I want to go in depth with the talking between Percy and Thalia's group. Also if you noticed Percy being more courageous, it's because he found out what he is (a roman demigod) and is it has an effect. Percy will become more outgoing and develop leadership works the same with his powers. I know that ceres isn't technically have power over the ground but crops and plants sprout from the ground, so why not? I'm not good with comebacks but I'll try to keep him the sarcastic demigod that we all love**

 **Anyways this chapter question: should this be a harem? If so how many?**


	3. Made it at last

Annabeth

 **CRACK**

…

I waited for pain to erupt from somewhere in my body. But one second went by, then two, by the third second I opened my eyes to see branches of trees around me, in front of the club that the cyclops was using to crush me. He was beyond angry pressing as hard as he could to break through, and squish my body, but to no avail. Smaller branches connected to the club of the giant and found there way around the wrist of the cyclops. Before he knew what happened his arm was covered in thick branches and leaves

"AAARRGH!" He yelled trying earnestly to escape his knee trap. My eyes were wide in amazement as I wondered how this happened. I looked over and saw the boy that saved me passed out on the ground next to Thalia. She looked surprised that I was still alive. She shook it off and then began to concentrate soon the clouds became dark. Thunder was heard from far away, then…

BOOM!

A lightning bolt cracked down from the heavens and blew the monster to smithereens. Gold dust flew everywhere

Thalia began to wobble but was caught by Luke. She looked at him thankfully, before sitting on the ground to rest from the excessive use in power

Linebreak

Percy

 _Ahhhh!_ I screamed mentally

 _This is one killer head ache …_

I groaned loudly and sat up. Eye opened my eyes to see it was night time. To my left was the group of people, that I saved, around a fire .

Luke must have heard me groan because he looked over at me. Once he saw me he got up quickly to help me over to the logs they were sitting at.

"How are you feeling" the oldest girl asked concerned.

"Like poop" I said rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hands

The group chuckled and I even did a little myself.

"Thank you" I heard a young girl say

I opened an eye to see the short blonde looking at me.

"For …" I started

" saving my life. You were the one to move the branches in front of me right?" She asked knowing the answer

I nodded my head.

"Your welcome." I said

"I never got you name kid." The tall girl said

"My names Percy, Percy Jackson. Son of Ceres." I said smiling slightly.

I stuck my hand out to shake hers. She delayed slightly before taking it, and looked at me quizzically.

"Um, don't you mean Demeter?" The girl said awkwardly

I frowned a bit a said back ,"No, I'm pretty sure that I meant Ceres."

"Oh… well, I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, this is Luke." she pointed to the blonde boy.

"Son of Hermes, and finally this is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena." She ended pointing at the younger blonde girl.

"So, you're telling me that you all are either a son or are daughters of _GREEK_ gods."

"Yes" they said in unison

"Huh, who would have thought." I said to myself

Annabeth squinted her eyes slightly.

"Technically, we should be more surprised that you exist. The Greek gods came way before your knock off gods." She noted as a matter of fact.

What she said kinda ticked me off.

 _Knock off? Who in the world does she think she is? Calling my mom a knock off… what a know it all_

I really wanted to comment about how her mom isn't even the goddess of war or how she shouldn't be alive since Minerva is a VIRGIN. However I just let it go since it was three of them and only one of me.

"I guess it true." I agreed while nodding my head

Thalia must have felt the tension between Annabeth and I, because she quickly changed the subject.

"So how old are you Percy?" She asked

"I'm barely nine." I answered

I heard a long whistle, I turned and saw it came from Luke.

"What?" I asked confused

He rolled his eyes before looking at me

"Your powers are extraordinary for only being nine Percy." He said with admiration

"Thanks, I guess" I said kinda taken away

"I would say as of right now you are on par with your powers as your cousin over here." He said pointing to Thalia

Thalia had a flash of jealousy in her eyes before accepting that it was true.

"What you did for Annabeth, is more than Thalia and I could ever repay you. You kept our little family together." He said

I blushed from his praise

He then looked me in the eyes.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything. Just say it, and all of us will do our best to do it."

I nodded slowly.

"So how did you all find out you were demigods?"

Annabeth responded first

" My mom came to me in a dream"

I nodded my head kind of stiffly.

 _My mom never came to me in my dream. Even when I found out I was a Demigod, but that was only like a couple of days ago so maybe she'll come and visit me eventually_

I looked at Luke and Thalia

"We'd rather not talk about it" Thalia said brusquely

I nodded my head understanding.

"What about you?" Annabeth asked intrigued

"A cyclops told me." I said with a straight face

The whole just looked at me. Nothing was said. Just a whole awkward silence. I started to think I said something wrong until they all broke out laughing.

They were hysterical, Luke even fell off his log and started to roll around.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA HUUUUU"

They sucked in huge amounts of air trying to breath because they were laughing so hard.

"Wait, what did I say?" I yelled trying to get an answer

They just kept laughing their butt off. This went on for another couple of minutes before they all settled down.

"Wow that was a good joke Percy"Thalia said sighing," now could tell how you really found out that you were a Demigod"

"I'm serious, a cyclops told me. He was a friendly one and said I was a son of Ceres." I said loudly

"There's no 'friendly' cyclops Percy. The monster that Thalia was able to kill was a cyclops. Did he seem friendly whatsoever? No, not at all. He wanted to eat us and have us for breakfast, lunch ,and dinner" Luke said

"For the love of god" I cried out

"It's technically Gods since we have multiple" Annabeth said correcting me

I glared at her. I was really getting annoyed with how she was correcting me about every little thing that I said.

 _She must have been one of those grammar nazi's in schools._

"For the love of GODS" I said obnoxiously, then I stuck out my tongue at her childishly.

She squinted her eyes at me evilly.

"ANYWAY!" I said ," I'm telling the truth, you have to believe me guys. I walked into a gas station, bought all this stuff."

I held up my back pack with the food and water that I bought.

"He even gave me it for half price." I said loudly.

"Well if you're so confident in what you're saying why don't you swear on the river of Styx" Annabeth said with a evil glint in her eyes.

Thalia gasped and smacked Annabeth upside her head.

"Annabeth, why in Hades would you say that?" she shouted at the pouting Annabeth

"What happens if i swear on the river of Styx?" I said confused

"If you lie then your soul gets claimed by the river spirit of Styx and you are forced to be with her for the rest of eternity." Luke said bluntly

"Oh… Well in that case" I said

"I swear on the river of styx that a friendly cyclops told me that I was a son of Ceres" I said nonchalantly

Thunder clapped loudly and the trio froze. Then they looked at me, waiting for something horrific to happen to me.

"See I told you th-" I stopped and pretended to be feeling immense pain

"AHHHHH" I screamed

I thrashed my body around, did some exorcist stuff. You know the general act of having your soul claimed by a goddess of a river that was in the underworld. I looked at them and saw a horrified look on each of their faces. I internally laughed my butt off. I ended my act by stopping randomly, letting my body go limp and breathing out one last breath dramatically.

They stared at me for a minute before Thalia went off on Annabeth

"ANNABETH! YOU IDIOT!" She roared ," YOU JUST KILLED A INNOCENT DEMIGOD!"

Annabeth had the decency to cry a bit before defending herself

"Well it was his fault for swearing on the river of Styx when he knew he was lying" Annabeth whined balling her eyes out.

"BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER TOLD HIM TO DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE" Thalia yelled back.

Luke was just standing off to the side shaking his head. He watched as Thalia tore annabeth apart. Shouting at her for 'killing me'. I couldn't keep it in any longer so I broke out in a fit of laughter.

My sides hurt so much I was laughing so hard, it was extremely hard for me to breath as well. Then before I knew it real pain shot up through me and I was rigid.

"AHHH" I screamed for real.

Finally it went away and I was able to look and see Thalia sparking with electricity. She looked insanely mad. Her breathing was rough was loud and fast. She reminded me of a bull that was about to charge. I had genuine fear now.

 _Oh crap…. I think I took this one too far…_

"Ahh, Thalia. Happy April fools day?" I said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Thalia said going ape shit on me.

"Playing a little prank." I replied quietly

"A PRANK! A FREAKING PRANK!" Thalia shouted at me

At this point tears were starting to trail down my cheeks. I felt awful that for what I did.

"I'm sorry!" I mumbled sadly

She looked at me angrily, and even held up her hand like she was going to back hand me.

"You're lucky that I like you Percy." she said in her normal voice.

Then she walked up to me and hugged me. Everything was left quite and we sat down on the logs. All of us then we're left to our own thoughts staring at the fire. Hearing the pop and crackle of the wood. Feeling the out of nowhere the little fire in front of us burst into huge flames. They shot up to ten feet in height. The area glowed a bright orange and the heat almost became unbearable. If it weren't for the flames to go back to their original state.

Once they died down, a girl about my age stood on the middle of the small fire. She stood in the flames as if they weren't even there.

All of us looked shocked at what happened. The girl or goddess smiled humorously.

"Hello demigods." She said calmly

A fuzzing feeling entered me and I relaxed completely.

"Hi." I answered first.

The others followed saying their greetings

" I am Hestia, or for you, roman demigod, Vesta." She said with happiness.

She turned serious after introducing herself, completely changing her vibe.

"As you all just found out. There are different demigod races. That being Roman and Demigod. I, who happened to be listening to you all, have to tell all of you that this is very dangerous."

Her body flickered slightly. Changing from the young girl in a taller one that was around 18.

"This has been a secret, that has been kept hidden from the two races almost wiped each other out."

"Why would we kill each other!" Annabeth yelled out horrified

Hestia's face saddened.

" Pride." Was all she said.

"One could not stand being wrong. What started as a debate, ended as a slaughtered of hundred of demigods. Just because one could not say they were wrong."

We looked at her eyes as big as saucers.

"This is the reason I have come. I will not allow this to happen again. So please, swear on the river of Styx that you will not tell another soul what you have learned here." She said sternly,her aura becoming more powerful.

" I swear never to tell another soul what I have learned tonight" I repeated to her.

In the dark night, thunder rang loudly. Scaring all of us except Hestia. She being used to the loud noise that followed the sacred oath.

Thalia, then Annabeth, and finally Luke all said their oath. Forever binding them to it, until they were released

"Thank you all." She said joyfully.

We all just nodded our head.

"Now onto other matters." She continued," since young Perseus is a roman, he will have to go to a separate camp than the rest of you."

She paused, then pointed at Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth

"You three demigods must make your way to New York. From there go to Long Island, that is where you will find your safe haven."

She then looked at me and became a tall elegant woman. Same fire red hair, but her eye changed from a comforting brown to a fierce and glowing red as well.

" Perseus, you already know where to go. Follow your instincts. All roads lead to Rome."

Her form then became fuzzy, constantly switching between young and old, before settling as a young teenager. Her eyes brown, yet they glowed with power.

"All of you must go now. There is no time to waste, but always remember never give up hope. You can count on me to provide food for you all. Just make a fire big or small and pray to me. You will all be given home made foods. Now go!"

With that she burst into a column of flames

It was awkward silence after for a couple of minutes. Before I got up.

"It was nice, meeting you all. I'm glad I was able to save you all. I would do it again if I had to." I said sadly

"You're really going to leave right now? In the dead of night!" Thalia said loudly.

"You heard what Lady Vesta said. We need to leave now. I'm sorry for rushing, but I'm taking her word seriously." I replied

The group looked at me before getting up. Thalia got a pretty big branch and lit it on fire, using it as a torch, before kicking dirt onto the rest of the fire, extinguishing it. Luke and Annabeth picked up what little things they had. I slowly picked my own backpack, and put it around my shoulders. When I looked on the ground I saw the sword, that I had fought with in a leather sheath. I picked it up and tied the sheath around my waist.

Once we were done we came into a circle

"Thank you for saving us Percy. If you hadn't, well we'd be dead" Thalia said jokingly

The ambience was kinda sad. Just when I thought I could have another family, my fate said otherwise, and before I knew it I was hugging them all with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'll miss saving you all" I said trying to make the scene happier

The trio laughed, and with that we turned around and went our separate ways.

Line Break

I took a swig of water as I quenched my thirst. I was still sad about leaving the trio, they were so nice.

 _They would have made a great second family, even Annabeth._

It had been a couple hours since we parted ways, and it was in the dead of morning. The sky was slowly turning to a nice baby blue. The wildlife slowly came to life. I could hear the early birds chirping to each other. Some louder than others.

 _Maybe they're just gossiping about how bad my life is right now._

While I was stuck into my own thought of how nature wasn't the best comforter, the tug in my gut became increasingly noticeable. I didn't notice it at first because I had gotten used to this whole trip to this wolf house. However my stomach just became a pit of butterflies now. I was so nervous what was awaiting me. I kept walking, the feeling getting stronger every step I took. The branches of trees making it easier for me to pass through, by bending every which way so that I could walk with ease. I could see a little light at the end of the tunnel that was being made. I was getting a little hope. Everything was moving faster and the only thing that I could see was the end light getting bigger. Then I burst through, the butterfly feeling left me, but I felt saddened. All that was in front of me was as abandoned mansion like building. It was old and broken down.

 _It may not be the wolf house but it can be shelter for tonight_

Little did I know that it was, in fact, the wolf house.

I walked to the house, yet I got this weird feeling that someone or something was watching me. I stopped and looked around, but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard a feral growl. It was low but loud, kind of like a engine of a corvette.

 _Oh no. It can't be the wolf monster that ate my dad._

Fear struck through me, the killer of my dad was here, and it came to finish the job by eating me as well.

 _If this is where it ends I might as well fight for all I have._

I then unsheathed my sword in all its golden glory, it shined bright in the moonlight and I could see how sharp the edges where. I faced the area where the growl came from and put my sword in front of me in a defensive manner. Then a huge wolf jumped out of the bushes, but it wasn't the same size as I remember.

 _Maybe I just got taller, but that doesn't mean anything. This will be a fight to the death. Focus_

I held up my sword in front of me defensively. I got a good look at it, better than the last time I saw it. It had dull black hair, red glowing eyes, and gnarly looking teeth. I ended up attacking first, so that my nerves wouldn't make me run again. It stabbed at it's head, it dodged with ease. I tried to stab it's front leg, it lept backwards. It barked at me angrily before jumping at me. I dodged it as best as I could by diving to the side, but knocked a bit of wind out of me instead. I got up as fast as I could on to see the giant wolf jumping at me again. I blocked with my sword but the weight of it pushed me to the ground. It was on top of me biting crazily, I still had my sword up pushing against its head with it. It managed to bite the sword and rip it out of my hands throwing it far away from me. It looked at me triumphantly, I looked at it's eyes fearfully.

 _No, This can't be it, I can't die to this beast. The killer of my dad._

I tried to push against it, but it was just too heavy. It decided it was done taunting so it growled one last time before opening it's mouth wide and bring it's head down. I held up my arm as a last resort and waited for the pain to come…. It never did. I looked up to see the wolf biting my arm. However it was covered in a hard layer of dirt. It's teeth didn't even pierce it. I looked at it and saw the surprise on its animal face. I took the opportunity and concentrated on the wilderness and land around me. The ground shook obeying my command. Soon the earth around me started sprouting large roots. The massive wolf yelped in surprise and tried to run away, but the roots were too fast and wrapped themselves around the beast trapping it in a cocoon of thick wooden roots. I got up and walked over the wolf quickly. I looked it in the eye. I see it's demeanor, it was defeated. I stared back ruthlessly. It took my dad's life now I will take his. I held up my sword with both hands and closed my eyes.

But right before I could stab downwards someone yelled," Stop!"

I opened my eyes to see a whole pack of giant wolves staring at me calmly. The one in the front looked like the alpha. I could only stand there helplessly as more and more wolves started to gather up.

 _I'm so screwed_

Or so I thought. They finally stopped appearing out of the bushes behind their leader and sat down. The leader was staring at me intently.

"Thank you now may you release my beta?" She asked nicely

I nodded and felt a little tingling sensation in my stomach. The wolf was released of its wooden bonds and it got up slowly and limped over to the alpha. Said alpha didn't even bat an eye as the wolf made its way over to the pack.

"Thank you." She said

I nodded again

"Do you know who I am young Demigod"

I shook my head. In the heat of the moment, I couldn't think of any talking wolves.

"Well I will introduce myself, I am Lady Lupa mother of Rome." She said gracefully dipping her head at the end.

It took a second before it sunk in. Then my world started spinning.

"Y-y-you're THE LADY LUPA." I said aghast, my mouth hung open

She smiled slightly.

 _This is it, the house of wolves. This is where my new life begins._

 **This is the next chapter hope you like it took a while to get the chapter up. School and sports are just a tad too much for me. Pm me any questions or drop it in the reviews. I try to add any info in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter question: Do you want Percy to end up being god, titan, primordial, Or just stay a Demigod.?**

 **Till next time Malosi :)**


End file.
